1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the termination of insulated conductors, and more particularly to a wire termination device to be used to join insulated electrical conductors to electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art insulated electrical conductors are terminated with termination devices having crimp barrels and lugs that extend along the longitudinal axis of the conductor they terminate.
The crimp barrels have strain relief sections for gripping the conductor insulation, when crimped, to provide strain relief to the termination conductor joint to prevent damage to such joint by forces applied to the insulated conductor. The crimp barrel further includes a gripping section for crimping to the central conductor. The gripping section will be crimped directly to the bared end of the insulated conductor or if provided with insulation displacing or piercing teeth, can be crimped to the insulated conductor without baring the end of the insulated conductor.
The prior art termination devices are intended to be crimped to the end of an insulated conductor and extend along the longitudinal axis of the conductor and be an extension of such conductor. These devices were intended to be used on terminal blocks and other devices where the conductor and terminator remained along the same longitudinal axis. However, when it was necessary to couple the terminated conductor to a device at right angles to such longitudinal axis, as with a lampholder or the like, it was necessary to bend the conductor to align the termination device with the utilization device, this often resulted in damage to the conductor, pull-out of the conductor from the termination device or breaking of the lug of the termination device. These effects resulted in a high resistance joint which could burn up or no joint at all